User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 47
RE:Essay - Why Perapin should be un-banned (shortened version) Moderators knew and saw and witnessed the offensive comments. By the way, I did not do any bullying in return. You obviously didn't read my full essay. Please re-read it (especially the sections involving moderators and misinterpretations), and then come back with a justified comment. Also, I did tell mods about offensive things to me, and for the most part it was the mods misbehaving. ~Perapin :) (talk) 11:11, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Essay - Why Perapin should be un-banned (shortened version) All the information you need should be in the chat logs for March 29, 2014 (depending if the logs get updated with the information). ~Perapin :) (talk) 12:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Essay - Why I should be un-banned By the way, I apologize for sounding rude. But the 7.5 bytes long complaint has an extensive amount of quality to show how the ban is not reasonable. Please don't only use WikiaMaster123 for evidence to check if the ban seems reasonable. People can try to deceive you to better themselves. Be a detective and use a range of sources. Make sure to check the chat logs for the full story. To be honest, you should un-ban me to save some time. I gave the reasons of how I did not insult others, I proved that I followed the rules, my complaint is pertinent (so long as you do the research), I did a whole essay of why I should be un-banned, and I was honest. Also I proved how contacting moderators wouldn't help, because they would misinterpret me. ~Perapin :) (talk) 12:16, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Reply to replies Forget it, CPChatBot and CPWBot weren't present to log most of the conversations. Another reason why I should be un-banned. Unfair bot usage. I apologize if I sound rude but I do not like ignorance when banning me. Other people nitpick me, and I don't see why they blame me for the cause. It is unfair to ban one person when others have done bad too. Also I did not mix too many issues together. You're just saying that because you're overwhelmed at how many details I've given. That shows a lot of evidence of why I am innocent. You also said that my ban "seems reasonable" and not "is reasonable", so you obviously aren't sure if my ban was fair. WikiaMaster123 insulted me, and you don't do anything to him, because he's a chat moderator. Chat moderators are no different than real people, and should be given the justice if they do bad to me. The overall storyline is clear. If you're asking me to make the complaint pertinent, so that the overall storyline is clear, why didn't you say WHY the overall storyline is not clear to you? Now I am sensing dishonesty in an admin. Please do not try and play games with me. I'm warning you now that the best way to settle this controversy is to un-ban me. Innocent people should NOT be banned. You need to look closer of how people appear to be when saying things and how they actually are. ~Perapin :) (talk) 20:29, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Question The vote for this month's POTM should start on April 15, 2014 and end on May 15, 2014, right? Or should it start right now and end on May 15? Kallie Jo (talk) 03:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Reply to replies What is "picking to others"? ~Perapin :) (talk) 06:30, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :I mean to pick on someone. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Head Item Can you tell me the head item used in this penguin's avatar https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bj4f42FCcAAFAUV.png [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 06:49, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE: Reply to replies How was I demonstrating "picking on someone" on the chat? Where is the proof? ~Perapin :) (talk) 06:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Cutouts What do you use too make your cutouts, from swfs? 16:36, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Reply to replies I'm sorry if I sound rude but that didn't answer my question. I want to know how I was picking on others on the chat? Please elaborate instead of giving a response lacking pertinence. ~Perapin :) (talk) 04:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: l http://i905.photobucket.com/albums/ac260/amywild8/WOBBUFFET.gif o http://i905.photobucket.com/albums/ac260/amywild8/WOBBUFFET.gif l Hai, Thanks, lol :P It was based on this :P I hope Hey.you would do this again to Shurow. :P Mariocart25 Have a Happy April Foolz! I AM DA REAL MARIO! 18:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Lol yeah that would be good. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:52, March 31, 2014 (UTC) BOT Can I get a bot? Because It Will Be Impotent to The WiKiA!! User:JessBot hai hai cna yu luk at teh caht plz thks 16:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cool! Hey, Penguin-Pal. I'm glad you like the theme. I wish I could have thought of more stuff, but I settled for just flipping the background. A few of the users in chat had ideas as well such as flipping the text on the main page, but I didn't want to do anything that would get in the way of navigating to pages. :P As for the logo, you can thank Mario for uploading his logo. Nice Rookie Style wave and happy April Fools' Day! -- 20:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Secret Page!! Look for my secret page!!! 21:49, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Blogger code Can I get the blogger code for : *'A Page with a specific color(For Example: #00d0f0) with a Logo(Put any Logo, like cp logo) fixed at the middle and a loading gif https://az351254.vo.msecnd.net/3-14-1583/assets/images/linking/loader_anim.gif below the logo. And it should be redirected to the mainpage after it is fully loaded. Please tell me the instructions along with the code :) IF YOU STILL DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID THEN, YOU CAN SEE IT WHEN YOU OPEN A POWER POINT PRESENTATION ONLINE BY USING '''POWER POINT ONLINE', A SCREEN WITH A LOADING GIF AND THE LOGO WILL APPEAR WHILE IT'S LOADING! [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 08:51, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Subpages How can I create subpages? Please tell me. Also how can I create awesome signatures? User:Kanpo1 Feedback16 Swearing Hello, my pal. I have been informed by ClubPenguinLover2 that, indeed, Feedback16 swore and, in addition to that, was being mean to CakeandSpikes. I have the evidence, but anyone who reads this must be careful. I must warn you that the pictures that I have includes some bad words. The original photo was taken by ClubPenguinLover2, but I edited it to censor the bad words. The second image, on the other hand, has no bad words, so there is no need for any censoring. When Feedback16 Swore: http://prntscr.com/36bqtw (I tried my best to censor it. I am REALLY sorry if you IMMEDIATELY notice it. But I personally think that it is censored perfectly. I added the 'X' and added white lines.) When FeedBack16 was being mean: http://prntscr.com/36bq15 I hope this can be resolved soon. All hail the Almighty Lord Helix Fossil! 12:04, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Code But where should i paste this code? Actually i want it to be in a plain blank page and it should be redirected to my main page (the background color should cover the whole page). And it should also have a cp logo at the middle above the loading gif. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 14:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Code Sorry,its not working. Please come to the chat. Template HTML code Here is the Code: ::Content removed for clean up purposes - may still be viewed in the page history - also see oldids oldid=1328902&action=raw}} 1328902 (raw) and talk:Cool Pixels|diff=1328903&oldid=1328894}} 1328894 (diff) [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 15:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Snapshot *Here is where we add the long code you gave me in a Sand Box http://oi58.tinypic.com/sg1iye.jpg *Here is the place where we add other widgets (Layout Page). http://oi61.tinypic.com/2q31zdy.jpg *Here is the Javascript /HTML Page where you can add any other widgets http://oi57.tinypic.com/29n9cwn.jpg [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 15:43, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Snapshots Sorry, but it still didn't work. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 17:08, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Snapshots Sorry, but it didn't work again and its ok i thanks for trying. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 17:38, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Final There is a problem while executing the code saying Error parsing XML, line 4941, column 23: Open quote is expected for attribute "style" associated with an element type "div". And Highlights the code .html(' You will be redirected to the main page in a short while... '); Finally Solved Yes! I finally found the code! It was easy just add: ' Loading... ' before ' And add ' ' Before ' Anyway thank you very much for helping me for hours! :) [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 18:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC)